


Just a night.

by gisyl



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more or less missing scene from A face from the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Anthony Zuiker,Jerry Bruckheimer,Alliance Atlantis and CBS.  
> Original Character is owned by myself.  
> No copyright infringments are intended

A beam of sunlight came through the curtains.  
Falling on the body of the man currently lying beside her.

Sophie smiled,it had been a night full of passion and love between them.  
They had celebrated the fact that she was gonna work at her new job at the lab.  
Her mind slipped back to the evening before.

Tim had ordered from her favorite take out and made sure that everything was perfect.  
She had sat on the couch and just watched him doing all the things for her.  
After dinner,they settled on the couch facing each other,their glasses in their hand.  
And talked.  
Talked about the past,about themselves and about the future.

Throughout the evening they had moved closer until Sophie was sitting on lap kissing him.  
It started as a sweet innocent kiss but quickly it became a more heated one.  
The passion and love they felt all poured into it.  
When they pulled away,they were out a breath and had lust in their eyes.

Before they knew buttons were flying,shirts were thrown and pants landed somewhere in the living-room.  
Until they were both naked on the couch.  
Soph pushed him on his back before sliding down his body.  
Her lips were touching every inch of skin she could reach,her hands exploring that same skin.  
She stopped and looked up to Tim`s face.

His eyes were even more dark then they were normally.  
Dipping her head down,she licked her lips before she closed them around the head of his cock.  
Moving slowly down until she was halfway and then pulled up again.  
Her hands were massaging his balls,rolling them around.  
Swirling her tongue around his head,she just savoured the moment.  
Tim`s was moaning and tried to grab her hand.  
With what she was doing with her mouth on his cock,he knew he wouldn`t last.

Yet,Sophie wouldn`t let him pull her up.  
Instead she worked harder,moved her mouth over his balls and back to his cock.  
She could hear him moan harder and knew he was about to come.  
The first spurts of come landed in her mouth and she milked him until the moans subsided.  
Then she looked up and deliberately licked her lips before settling herself back up next to him.  
Tim kissed her lips and let his head rest on her breast.  
They lay there for what seems hours before he moved over her and straddled her hips.

 

He guided himself inside of her,causing her to moan and grip his hips.  
Before moving further he stopped to let her adjust to him and to revel in the moment of being inside her.  
Feeling her hips move,he started to match her with his own movements.  
The room was filled with sounds of moaning,screams and names.

Tim moved so he was laying more on top of her while Sophie wrapped her legs around him.  
Sophie reached her climax first,digging her nails into Tim`s back which in turn made him come.  
They rode the shivers out together,holding on to each other.  
Making themselves comfortable on the couch,they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Halfway through the might Tim had lifted her up and took her to the bedroom where they made love once again before falling back to sleep.  
Until Sophie woke up and watched Tim sleep.  
She could see movement in his body and when he pulled her under the blanket,she knew that today would be a day in.  
An idea she didn`t mind one bit.

The end


End file.
